


Parent Trap

by secretsillnevertell



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2157432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsillnevertell/pseuds/secretsillnevertell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sexual paring between Regina/Emma/Henry, don't like it, don't read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parent Trap

**Author's Note:**

> Henry is 17 in this fic. Legal age of consent.

Regina smirked as she made her suggestion to Henry. At first she didn’t think he would agree, he’d spent too many minutes not saying anything as he contemplated her request. Finally, he nodded.

“If she agrees, yeah, we’ll do it.”

“Good. I’ll give her a call.”

 

That was how they got where they were. It was a Saturday night and Henry was sitting nervously in his pajama pants on the chaise lounge in his and his mother’s bedroom. He watched as Regina pulled Emma into the bedroom. His blonde mother looked nervous, but as he watched her eyes look at Regina in adoration, he knew her nerves would go away eventually. Henry didn’t say anything, he just watched as Regina latched her lips to Emma’s, kissing her roughly and sliding her tongue out against smaller lips.

Grinning, Henry’s breaths came heavier as he watched them undress each other. Only once did the blonde’s eyes flicker over to him on the lounge, though Regina’s glanced at him often, mischief in chocolate eyes as she watched him enjoy the view.

Finally, after watching his moms make out for ten minutes, Henry stood up and made his way over to them, pressing his front to Regina’s back and kissing her bare shoulder. His hand moved around her waist and down her front, finding her clit easily and barely rubbing it.

“Touch her,” he breathed into dark hair. And he watched between the women’s bodies as Regina’s tan fingers found Emma’s clit. She was using more pressure than Henry was, he could tell by the way Emma bucked into her hand. His cock was hard against his mom’s lower back, so he turned, backing toward the bed and sitting on the edge, pulling Regina into his lap as he watched Emma shift uncomfortably now that her entire bare body was exposed to him. He definitely had to admit she was hot.

“Why don’t we start this out easily?” Regina said, waving to the bed for Emma to lie down. Regina hovered over Emma, kissing her, then nipping her way down the pale body beneath her until she reached the other woman’s sex. She slid her tongue through Emma’s wetness, stopping to suck lightly on her clit momentarily. She stopped her ministrations when Henry moved behind her, running his hand through her pussy and spreading her wetness, before pressing his cock into her entrance.

“That’s it,” he said roughly. “Eat her, mom.” Regina smirked and obeyed, leaning back down to run her tongue up Emma’s entire slit once more.

Henry pounded roughly into her, forcing her body forward, causing her teeth to graze Emma’s clit. She pushed two fingers into the blonde, stroking into her slowly, teasingly. Emma writhed beneath her, and Regina would be lying if she said she had never imagined what that would look like, the real thing even sexier than her thoughts had conjured. Her mouth was back on Emma’s clit, tongue swirling slowly around it, just barely grazing the sides of it without giving the other woman the satisfaction of actually pressing against it.

Emma whimpered softly, though she was not used to releasing noises while being fucked. Regina was something she’d wanted for a long time and while she spent most of her time trying to convince herself to get over the dark haired woman, this was an opportunity she was going to revel in, despite the fact that it involved sex with her son. One pale hand tangled in thick dark hair, pressing her head down so Regina’s mouth was buried in Emma’s pussy. The blonde’s eyes slowly jerked up when she heard Henry groan, and green eyes caught a matching pair, causing Emma to blush as she looked away quickly. And not a minute later, she was shaking beneath Regina’s touch, her body tensing and her muscles going rigid as she called out, just a cry as she came, but Regina wanted to hear more.

The brunette moved up Emma’s body, pulling herself off Henry’s cock as she did so, until her face was hovering over the younger woman’s. She kissed her deeply, hungry for the blonde to give her more. Emma reached one hand up to push on Regina’s clit, circling it quickly.

“He fucks well, you should give it a try,” Regina whispered, causing Emma to shake her head.

“Not yet, right now… right now I want you,” Emma breathed, quickening her fingers on Regina, moving her hand lower and pushing two fingers into her, causing Regina to buck into her. Emma sat up, pulling Regina to sit in her lap, tan legs wrapping around a pale torso as Henry watched. He shifted to sit behind Regina, making certain to not interfere. Instead, he brushed dark hair aside and kissed the back of her neck while Regina wrapped her arms around Emma, one clawing at her back and the other tight on her arm, her nails digging into the back of Emma’s arm.

Regina cried out roughly as Emma brought her thumb to flick against her clit, two fingers curling inside her, flicking against the spot that always made her come without fail. Henry grinned and licked his finger, massaging her smaller hole and pressing the tip of it into her. She was surprised by the action, bucking harder into Emma’s arms as she grew closer to finishing.

“I… Henry, I’m sorry, I can’t wait any longer,” she breathed, apologizing because they had spoken about her trying not to come quickly. He chuckled and bit her neck.

“That’s okay, come for her. Come for ma,” he answered, his voice throaty against her ear. She shook hard, her body tensing as she cried out, Emma’s name tumbling from her lips like a habit.

Regina pressed her lips to Emma’s wanting to taste her, wanting to feel her mouth after she’d made her come. Regina grinned against pink lips. “I’m not your first woman,” she said pleasantly, somewhat surprised, but not entirely so.

“No, you’re not,” Emma answered.

Regina grinned and moved from the pale woman’s lap, laying down on the bed beside her. “Darling?” she asked Henry, telling him to come fuck her. He obeyed, kneeling in front of her and guiding his cock into her. Emma tried not to watch them, finding herself still somewhat uncomfortable with the situation, but it was hot and she couldn’t deny that. She watched as Henry fucked his other mother, and she’d definitely noticed the size of his cock, and she could tell why Regina enjoyed that part of him.

He fucked with skill and her eyes widened as he pounded into the darker woman. She leaned over onto Regina, pressing her mouth to one of the other woman’s breasts, taking a nipple into her mouth and sucking it, licking it and biting it. She used her hand on the other breast, pinching the nipple, rolling it and twisting it.

Henry watched as Regina writhed at Emma’s touch and his cock. He loved watching her as she grew close to her orgasm. He also noticed Emma’s eyes flickering to him frequently, even though she tried to not watch them fuck. He moved his hand, taking one of Emma’s into his own and guiding it to Regina’s clit.

“Why don’t you rub her while I fuck her?” he growled, causing Emma to gasp, but she responded well, doing as he’d directed. It didn’t take long before Regina was bucking up against him and Emma’s hand, her voice crying out. Tan hands tangled in blonde tresses, pulling Emma’s mouth to her own and kissing her deeply through the orgasm her body was treating her to.

Emma looked between the two of them as soon as Regina came down and released her. She bit her lip hesitantly.

“How… um…” she stuttered, causing Regina to grin at her.

“You want him to fuck you? He’s really, very good, Emma. Why do you think we asked you to join us?”

Emma nodded and sat up awkwardly. Regina pushed Emma down onto her back, kissing her softly as Henry slid his fingers through her pussy. Regina watched, enthralled at seeing him touch his other mother so skillfully. Part of her felt jealous, a burning need to push Emma away and send her home filled her body, but she didn’t care much for it. Henry loved her; fucking Emma had been her idea anyway.

As Henry led his cock into Emma, the blonde woman gasped at the intrusion and Regina gave her a moment to catch up before crawling up the bed and lifting one leg to the other side of Emma’s head, straddling Emma’s face so her pussy was above the other woman’s mouth. Dropping her hips until her pussy just brushed Emma’s lips, Regina chuckled.

“Are you going to eat me or not?” she asked teasingly, knowing Emma was still recovering from Henry’s penetration. He lifted one of her legs, guiding it so the back of it was pressed to his chest, and be pounded hard and rough into her. Emma’s tongue finally snaked out and licked a line through Regina’s wetness. She whimpered at the taste, the woman being sweeter than any other woman she’d ever tasted before.

Emma brought one hand up awkwardly and pressed it into Regina’s opening, moving her mouth to concentrate on the darker woman’s clit. As she found herself comfortable beneath the other woman, she squeezed the rounded flesh of Regina’s ass with her free hand, encouraging her to move. The brunette did as directed, rolling her hips down against Emma’s face.

Henry watched as his mother rode his other mom’s face and the sight made him groan. His thumb found Emma’s clit and pressed circles against it, changing direction every time she bucked her hips against him. He pounded roughly into her, leaning down slightly, his hips angled to press against her in the position that Regina favored, her leg pressed back, and he was pleased to find she was fairly flexible. He kissed the back of Regina’s shoulder quickly before concentrating on making Emma come for him.

“I’m close,” Regina warned, wanting to be fair. And Emma nodded against her pussy, knowing she wouldn’t last much longer either, especially if Henry’s thumb kept twisting on her and changing directions. The sensation was different than anyone else had ever used on her before. The two women came together, Regina falling forward against the headboard of the bed as she cried out Emma’s name and tangled a hand in blonde tresses, pulling roughly as she trembled. Emma, her face covered in Regina, bucked her hips up as her muscles went rigid with her own release, and she could feel Henry pounding hard into her as she tightened hard around him. He tried to stop himself, but he couldn’t and as Regina shifted off of Emma, Henry thrust hard twice more into Emma and came, his cock pulsing his release deep into his blonde mother’s pussy and he looked over at Regina, eyes wide in fear of her anger.

Instead, Regina looked at Emma, asking, “Are you on birth control?”

Emma nodded, wondering why they’d bother asking that _now_ of all times, _after_ Henry had fucked her. She wouldn’t even have let him inside of her if there was a chance of it.

Regina smiled and moved to kiss Henry deeply, their mouths and tongues in full view for Emma. When Regina pulled away, she bit his lip. “Then we’re fine. Now… why don’t you lie back and let your mothers take care of you?”

Henry pulled out, waiting for Emma to move before he laid back on the opposite end of the bed. Regina pulled Emma up and the blonde watched as Regina lowered her mouth over Henry, his cock still slightly hard and the thought of _both_ of his mothers sucking him off had him rapidly returning to full hardness. Regina licked and sucked him, cleaning him of his and Emma’s release. When she felt he was clean enough, she pulled her mouth off and urged Emma to join her.

Each woman took a side of his cock, and starting at the base, they licked their way up his length. When they met at the top, Regina cupped the back of Emma’s head and kissed her just above his cock, so the tip was caught between their chins as he watched their tongues work together. When Regina released Emma, they both resumed licking him, taking turns with his entire cock, each woman taking it into her mouth in turn. He grabbed each of their heads in each of his hands, guiding them over him as they both worked him, individually or together. Regina moved to suck his balls, and when she did that, Emma took the tip of his cock into her mouth and sucked hard, pumping his shaft in her fist as she did so.

His hips started thrusting up to meet her mouth, and he knew he wouldn’t last as long with this has he had fucking them. His fingers gripped the back of Emma’s head and pushed her mouth further down him. Regina moved to watch, her hand still massaging his balls as she watched Emma suck his cock.

Emma worked skillfully at him for several minutes before he was tightening his hold on her hair and letting her know he was going to come. Regina told him to fill the blonde’s mouth, wanting to watch her suck his release as she would so often, herself. She knew the moment that Henry came into Emma’s mouth, the blissful look on her son’s face was one she was familiar with, and the widened green eyes on Emma’s face made Regina grin darkly. After Emma pulled off Henry’s cock and swallowed, Regina cupped her face and kissed her, sliding her tongue into Emma’s mouth and working her tongue against Emma’s languidly.

Henry watched the kiss as he sat up on the bed, standing to move off and pull his pajama pants on. Regina kissed Emma another moment, then pulled away. “Do you judge me now for enjoying him?”

Emma shook her head in understanding of what would have kept Regina fucking their son. Still, she felt she was intruding on their relationship, so she got up and dressed herself, leaving Regina and Henry in their post-threesome bliss to enjoy each other without her.


End file.
